Talk:Ikomikidomoe
Infobox So, now that I've finally made a proper page for this thing, I can't help but wonder what type of Infobox I should actually use... The Hollow infobox, like it currently is, or the Zanpakuto Spirit infobox. I'd love to hear suggestions. Timjer (talk) 12:40, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :Might be better to go for the Zanpakuto one since it can list the shikai/bankai. 13:23, September 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I think you're right. Especially since Iko's a Zanpakuto in the story's present time and was a Hollow in the distant past. Timjer (talk) 13:34, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Name So, this is something that has been bothering me about Iko for some time now: how to translate the name. The problem is that "Ikomikidomoe" is, afaik, not really a word but rather a combination of various kanji, therefore it is not easy to properly translate. Now, there is some consistency from what I can find. Google translate says "Already self". Bleachmedia wiki claims (though I don't know how they got to that) it means "All the Same". And the reddit translators just describe it like this: "Ikomiki" is a phrase to describe things which are similar. "Tomoe" refers to spiralling comma shapes" and "Ikomikidomoe (己己巳己巴) contains the repeated kanji for 'serpent/self' as well as the 'tomoe' symbol". All that aside, how did you guys usually translate such names in the past? I'd love to add a translation of it to make this page feel more correct, but I have no idea what to use. Timjer (talk) 17:30, October 15, 2019 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. The first thing that comes to mind is what One Piece Wiki does for Devil Fruits, like this, where they list the meaning of the name and any possible alternatives in a separate section below the intro line, but I think that might be too out-of-universe to use here. I think that with the unique structure of its name-but-not-a-name comprised of a bunch of different terms, the best spot for translations would be in a trivia section, like what we have for Unohana and Shunsui where we explain the meanings of their full names/titles - here you can outline how Ikomikidomoe isn't really a name so much as it is several phrases strung together, which allows the reader to put together what it might mean without us speculating a complete translation (not really ready to trust a bleachmediawiki translation).--Xilinoc (talk) 05:41, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Based upon your suggestion I tried something. It's the best I could do with the info I have, but it's better than nothing. Timjer (talk) 13:58, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Looks good to me, good work.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:12, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Arturo Plateado relation? As I saw someone mentioning recently, Ikoikidomoe seems to be quite similar, if not outright inspired by, Arturo Plateado from the games. As I looked up more about Arturo, I actually saw the connection: very ancient and incomparably powerful Hollows, sealed inside a Zanpakuto-esque thing, having the ability to grow stronger without limit, and having a Phoenix based symbolism (Arturo's Zanpakuto, Fenix, and the Fenghuang part of Iko's full name). Does anybody else think it's worth mentioning on Iko's trivia section? Timjer (talk) 09:44, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :While I'm not experienced enough with either character to say whether or not that holds up, I think character comparisons/possible inspirations fall under the junk trivia/speculation category. The only time I've seen such a thing listed on the wiki is with Urahara because Kubo directly stated he was inspired by a character from the Moominvalley novels; if Narita said something similar about Ikomikidomoe and Arturo, it could go right in, but until then it's against policy.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:52, October 19, 2019 (UTC)